


Pathetique III

by LiKan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, 中文同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 吸鹅用，专门开一个后两篇现代哎哟里的蘑菇里更多的感觉是帕特里克而并非小怪胎，有点写偏了为了鹅特意去补了他青葱时期的Royal Pain，他在里头是一个比弗利山庄蓝血病小公子，简直可爱得不得了，之后有空应该会写一写这个设定下的鹅





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸鹅用，专门开一个  
> 后两篇现代哎哟里的蘑菇里更多的感觉是帕特里克而并非小怪胎，有点写偏了  
> 为了鹅特意去补了他青葱时期的Royal Pain，他在里头是一个比弗利山庄蓝血病小公子，简直可爱得不得了，之后有空应该会写一写这个设定下的鹅

你聽到街邊傳來細弱的咪咪聲，在大街上，熙攘的麻雞自你身邊湧動走過，彷彿完全看不見你一般。他們當然看不見你了，幻身朮，當然了。你準備無視自己聽到的聲音，穿過银行門口簇擁到一塊兒高聲慷慨激扬吶喊著什麼的傳教士，準備回到家裡去。

但是角落裏堅持不懈地 _咪——_ 著，有氣無力地，斷斷續續地，咪著你。就像半夜總是盤旋在耳邊的狐媚子，嗡嗡嗡，就像嗅嗅的小爪子在你的心頭撓著一大塊銀元，滋滋滋。

所以你拐進街角里，循著越來越微弱的咪咪咪咪咪咪咪，就像什麼金屬探測雷達似的一一這也是麻雞的新奇玩意兒，給國際巫師聯合會保密法引出不少麻煩來——人聲漸漸淡去，你感覺自己被一隻貓咪的叫聲釣魚執法了。

死胡同里張牙舞爪地以粗劣筆觸塗抹著大塊火焰和一雙手折斷魔杖，牆角摞著的一堆瓦楞紙盒里，有一撮晃晃悠悠的髪旋兒，衝著你招啊招啊招，然後半張巴掌大的髒兮兮小臉從紙盒里露出來，清晰地 _咪——_ 了一聲。

哈，一個逆行 **阿格玛尼斯** 。

 


	2. 查无此人/To Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们会讲什么
> 
> 口气会不会软软的
> 
> 你紧张得想哭
> 
> 多年后想起今天值得不值得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是不会放过这个梗的。《打错了》双线，这一回是部长错拨给了小c，照理还是大纲。写哪儿算哪。抱歉这么cliche
> 
> 这里的小c更偏向Ezra——或者说壁花少年里的Patrick，夹带了诸多私货，有温暖组暗示

 

 

复职归来的探员Graves，除了头部受创伤，轻微脑震荡，语言紊乱，折断三根肋骨之外，也没什么大不了的。

噢，还有幻听。

医生嘱咐他说最好在家里休养，因为他还是不能阅读太久，他总是看到臆想中的东西，听到窃窃私语的声音。要不是他通过了局里的心理测试，大老板就该觉得他被高压工作逼成精神病了。虽然倒也不是说这里还有几个正常人。

又不是人人都是JLA的蝙蝠侠。

Percival Graves和疼痛是老朋友了。他打了两份报告，局里的咖啡还是和老鼠屎一样难喝，又有一个华府的案子，虽然DC离纽约不远，可Graves还是没去，隔间里空荡荡的，Graves无聊得想去会议室打开多媒体看卓别林。

为什么不呢。所以他自己用微波炉加热了一碗爆米花，抱着他难喝的咖啡去了会议室。一个人自得其乐，看到兴起时扭头对着身边人说了一句。“这家伙是个真正的天才。”

说完他才愣住了，他在跟谁说话？

也许是Tina，可是他从不过分和女同事有亲密接触，Jacob比起幽默片更喜欢《战舰波将金号》，Seraphina在家里录了一大堆真人秀节目可忙得从来没时间看，他在跟谁说话？有谁会陪他一起坐下来看这种老年人似的黑白片，大笑着和他争论嘉宝和梦露到底谁更胜一筹，和他念念有词《乱世佳人》的对白，然后在Roy和Myra一舞毕后满眼鼻涕泪地去吻他。

Graves觉得自己有点魔怔了，他关上了多媒体，把爆米花倒进垃圾桶里，埋头又写了一篇报告才缓过来。

当晚他就做梦了，那孩子的五官不甚清晰，事后他也无法回想起来，只有那张巴掌大的面庞白得耀眼，说话时神采飞扬，每一根头发丝都嚣张得要飘起来，抢着要扮作白瑞德，轻快又温柔地对着他说出那句，“亲爱的，我才不在乎呢。”

Graves忽然就醒了，如坠冰窖。背后黏着一层冷汗。

他忘了点什么。

 

日记本里没有，手机里没有，周围人也显不出任何差别，仿佛这一切都是他梦出来的一样。

Graves独身多年，狗都不亲，只养了一只乌龟，最后人家自己硬是顽强地从给它准备好冬眠的毛巾里爬了出来，施施然逃走了。他身边会有什么样的亲密关系呢？

破案无数的探员Graves面对自己这一难题，犯起了愁。

盥洗室里只摆着他一只杯子，可是他总是把牙刷放在偏左，右边的大理石台上空落落地秃着一块，那儿应该放着另一只紫色的漱口杯。CD架上莫名其妙混进去了几张the Smiths的专辑，纸壳上用马克笔粗剌剌地写着“我昨天晚上梦到你，从床上摔下来两次*”，然后他想起来那孩子喜欢听摇滚乐，坏笑着骑在他身上告诉他ROCK&ROLL就是“你摇了我再滚（When you hard as rock,then its time for me to rooooooooll on you）”噢……

Graves去洗了个冷水澡，回忆至此中断。

 

可是他旁敲侧击，大家眼里的他仍然是个独身多年黄金右手的钻石单身汉，所以要么是他疯了，要么就是他秘密地交了一个男朋友而瞒着其他人。Graves想不明白自己为什么要把这种事藏起来，不过四处挥舞彩虹旗也没什么好处就是了。他宁愿相信那个小男朋友是突然落跑了，而不是他得去拜访专业人士，而或许下半辈子的职业生涯就折在这里头了。

总是在莫名其妙的时候，他的脑子里会蹦出一些快活或沉郁的声音絮絮叨叨，在街角或者商铺里他也能看到男孩子跳脱的身形，眉飞色舞地招呼他过去。等到他着了迷似的走上前去的时候才发现周围空荡荡一片。

（也许他真的该去看看医生）

他在喝咖啡的时候会要求很多的肉桂粉和泡沫，这样才好让年长者吻掉他上唇的牛奶小胡子。Graves迷迷瞪瞪在星巴克点了两杯咖啡之后才意识到这一点。最后他只好把多糖多奶的那一杯带给Queenie（“这是现实生活，还是一片虚幻？”男孩在他的脑子里兴高采烈地高声唱到），金发女人眉眼弯弯地笑纳了。

时光流转，Graves探员在臆想和幻象的陪伴下又度过了六个月。

直到圣诞节前夕他被某个带着麋鹿面具的劫犯射中腹腔的时候，他才想起来。彼时增援还没到，耳麦里Tina的尖叫快要刺破他的耳膜，他很有艺术感地扭曲着躺在雪地上，汩汩地往外咕嘟血，躺着才好让子弹不移位，重力也会让血液不会一股脑地涌出去。他理智地想着，抖着手扯下围巾压在伤口上，另一只手莫名其妙地掏出手机，锈色痕迹蹭了半屏幕，他的拇指像突然被外星智慧生物附体一样拨出去了一个号码，嘟嘟响了三声之后对面接通了来电。“Credence说话。”有个声音睡意朦胧地说道，发r音的时候黏糊糊的，舌尖在嘴里转不过来似的。

Graves醍醐灌顶。就是他了。他不知道自己是失血过多出现幻觉了呢，还是真的就找到了他。雪花纷纷扬扬染白了探员的鬓角，于是他上嘴唇一碰下嘴唇就叫出了他的名字，三分渴求三分恋慕，三分亲昵自然，还有一丝微弱的不确信，“Credence？”

 

下一秒他醒来的时候又在ICU里，你好啊呼吸机，你好啊输液管，你好啊Scamander医生*那张凶巴巴的小脸儿，你好啊听不懂的英音咆哮。

老样子。（Same old,same old）

Graves在手不抖了之后立刻开始寻摸自己的手机，手指上的感应夹满足地搭在金属外壳上发出咔哒声，然后他再次拨通了那个电话。“你好？”

他清了清嗓子，呼吸道里还是有点浑浊，“Credence？”

“是，你是谁？”

“Percival。”

“抱歉？”

“Percival Graves。”

“……抱歉我认识您吗？”

Graves凝滞了。

这的确是他上次拨出去的电话号码没错。电话那头的声音主人也的确就是过去大半年里纠缠他到濒临崩溃的人没错，他叫Credence，他有着一头鬈曲的黑发，他童年时期时运不振，中学肄业，最后却拿到了神学和艺术双学位，他有着犹太人的样貌特征，却是个现代派天主教徒，他少年时留着一头及肩的蓬松鬈发反串过洛基恐怖秀，他磕过药酗过酒打过架穿过孔，嘲笑他是个国家机器中的小小螺丝钉，断言他需要一个好男孩来治愈他单调无趣的生活。

你是好男孩吗？Graves问道。

噢我是你认识的人里面最脱离好男孩这个定义的人。他笑着答道。

然后他们就搅在了一起。

 

对面的电话挂断了，刺耳的忙音盖过了他耳畔那句戏谑的“亲爱的，我才不在乎呢。”

 

Graves不知道该如何是好，他面对着自己缺失的拼图，手里拿着最后一块嵌合的碎片，却怎么也拼不齐。

他消沉了许多，圣诞夜完全被他睡了过去，红绿金闪闪包裹着的大小礼盒堆满了他的病床边，并着两个不知道从哪棵树上拆下来的装饰铃铛和圆球，以及小小一丛槲寄生，在一月五号这天嘲笑着他。

 

出院那天他躲在电话亭里，拨下那个烂熟于心的号码。

“这里是Credence？”

“你好……”

“你好？”

“你是Credence吗？”

“我是。你是谁？”

Graves感觉手上握不紧的那尾鱼儿又要哧溜地挣脱他了，他顾不上自己听上去有多像个跟踪狂了，“你是黑发吗？”

“……我是？”

“你的漱口杯放在水池右边？”

“抱歉，你是谁？”

“嘉宝还是赫本？”

“梦露死粉好吗。等等你到底——”

Graves心惊肉跳地挂断了电话。

 

他的那些乱七八糟的幻象和幻听都消失了。他听到噪声也不会耳鸣。看到密密麻麻的报告也不会头晕呕吐。三个月留院勘察之后又是NYPD一枚好汉。

可是他却爱上了自己臆想中的那个人。

Graves顶着良心巨大的谴责央求技术部的Queenie帮他查到了那孩子的基本资料，证件照上的男孩特意把刘海梳起来，露出饱满的额头，鼻梁笔挺，瞳仁晶亮，透过屏幕都能够嗅到那股扑面而来的水汽，每一寸肌肤都洋溢着青春气息，Graves万年铁树终于开了一次花。

跟踪狂就跟踪狂吧，大不了重新认识一次。

 

那孩子喜欢在浴室里大声唱歌，都是烂大街的芭乐情歌，从“我不会教你的男朋友如何与你共舞”到“女孩子们只想着享乐”，“我只是一个芭比娃娃你可以脱掉我的衣服”，每一个音节都带着止不住的笑意，让他疑惑一个人身上怎么能够蕴含那么多充盈温暖的情绪。

 

他比自己预料得还要早地遇见了那孩子。

Tina在银行门口逮住了个“鬼鬼祟祟”（她语）的男人，那会儿她正因为上一个案子被停职查看，一腔正气无处发泄，差点没冲上来帮Graves把未来三个月的报告统统写完。

那个男人是个英国佬，“是啊，英国口音，世界上最性感的口音噢？”Tina翻了个白眼，却也止不住大半个办公室的文员都冲着男人晃起了尾巴。最后实在问不出点实质性的东西，只好登记资料交了保释金走人。

男人——Newt Scamander，同时正是Theseus Scamander医生的兄弟——正在埋头认认真真填资料的时候，有个人风一样地闯进办公室里，所有的目光都被立刻吸到他身上去了，“Newt？！”

Graves抬头得太猛，差点没折了脖子。

Credence气急败坏跑了过去，半蹲下来四处检查着Newt，棕发男人好脾气地弯起嘴角给出一个腼腆的微笑，手掌自然地按在Credence脑后安抚地揉了揉，“我没事。”

Graves一阵天旋地转，看着那孩子绕着英国人前后忙活，两人之间自成一派领域，浑然天成的亲密，别人想要插句话都没空隙，交了保释金之后匆匆就走了。前后不到三分钟。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于小c的地方埋了不少对于Patrick的私货。
> 
> 史密斯的那句歌词来自“REEL AROUND THE FOUNTAIN”，这首歌被抨击有虐童/恋童意味在内。
> 
> 既然提到Queenie，玩了一把皇后乐队的梗
> 
> 以及这个设定其实铺开来写是很勾人的，可惜你们垃圾生的笔力不够，写糟了  
> 很对不起王菲


	3. 打错了/Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你怎么样 过什么样的生活
> 
> 是否难耐寂莫 你到底是谁
> 
> 总是阴差阳错 擦过我的耳朵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记梗，大概中篇，Credence中心，暗巷和假温暖组双线剧情，现代au，《打错了》歌词梗，《心扉的信》借梗
> 
> （小c這種男孩子簡直是時代縮影中典型的黑羊代表，無能懦軟，忍氣吞聲，甚至不知道該去恨什麼，彷彿一個“此嵇侍中血，勿去”，虽然我也很想写战后ptsd小智障c，但是，啊，不忍心）

 

故事从Graves接到的一通电话开始。年长者是NYPD重案组专员，鳏夫一位，严谨自律如同机械上发条，过着24X7的生活，往返于华盛顿和纽约分部，开着没完没了的会会会，释放着温文尔雅的低气压，上级和下级忌惮他。他接到了一通骚扰电话。

 

起初是话筒里的电流刺啦声，探员的夜生活夹在外卖盒子与大沓档案的缝隙之间，这是私人电话，所以难得接到匿名号码的电话。Graves哈喽了几声，目光仍然黏在案子上，话筒对面只传来细弱的嘟哝声，仿佛有谁把猫崽子压在麦片盒下了。他想挂断电话。对面有一个软懦又低哑的声音问道，“Scamander先生？”

 

也许是那把嗓子正勾住他的耳朵，也许是他恰好还有半份饺子的时间，又或许是别的什么东西盲了他的心智呢，反正探员没有挂断电话，而是好声好气地跟对面说他打错了。对面那孩子绝不会超过二十岁，能听得出变声期之间稍带着些许柔嫩又沙哑的调子，像柔腻的奶油花，像流水烁金，像入手的亚麻布，那孩子固执地又叫了一遍，Scamander先生。

 

Graves手上还捏着一份分尸案，他的空闲时间只够三句话的长度，所以他说自己姓Graves。对面沉默了一阵，模糊地传来鼻音，很难受似的。探员耸耸肩，说了声抱歉然后挂断电话。

 

Credence是个稍微扭曲的天主教徒，没有犹太人的天赋聪敏，只继承了黑发黑眼和被割掉的包皮。他是个孤儿，内向，温驯，生活给他塞进来多少他就能乖顺地吞下去多少。他的眼睛却还没有死，偶尔闪过一星寒芒。眉骨高耸，鼻梁高挺，可他总是拱肩驼背，大半张脸都藏进胸里，看人时也是翻着眼珠往上看，影影绰绰透过浓长的眼睫偷瞄一眼，天生风流。

 

他有很多姊妹兄弟，来了又去，被留下来的多半是有残缺的孩子。性格上，生理上。被作为孤儿院里的骡子拿来用。PETA都不会驻足关心这片地方。他没有上过学，孤儿院里还用老旧的罗马英雄故事课本教他们识字，拿布鲁克林的三流口音念着阿克琉斯和伊卡洛斯的故事。死是很容易的，活着就太艰难了。

 

Credence不写日记。他见过其他孩子珍宝一样将红皮本子藏在房梁上，空砖里，床底下，然后被妈翻出来，用嫌恶的口吻朗读出来。他当然也没有手机，别开玩笑了。他写信。他在送报纸时读到了上面的心理疏导专栏之类的，三寸宽的广告上附着一张指甲盖大小的模糊照片。Credence将它剪了下来。广告上的人自称是Dr.Scamander。无论是谁，只要能让Credence说说话就行，于是他去了第一封信。

 

回信马上就来了，医生的字迹意外的有些歪扭，不过据说所有医生的字迹都是潦草狂率叫人看不清的。Scamander医生温暖又坚定，他开解Credence，同他讨论旧约，为他介绍世界各地的风情，鼓励他走出去看看。医生在他的心里变成了一个介乎于父亲兄长和爱慕对象之间的形象。他最多只走到过曼哈顿，那里的人来车往和霓虹灯叫他心惊胆战，仿佛多走一步脚下的薄冰就要碎裂让他堕入深渊。他整个人都溺死在一潭死水里，医生是他唯一的稻草，叫他的鼻尖冒出水面来勉强缓口气，然后他又会被无尽的苦难折磨包围。如此反复。

 

Credence知道医生的住址和电话，和电邮和推特账号。他没有电脑和手机，也不敢大老远跑去中央公园就为了看一眼医生，就凭那么一张模糊的照片？他没可能找得到医生，只会浪费时间回来再多挨一顿打。或是被其他人认作是小偷或者跟踪狂扭送去局子里。所以他选择打电话。

 

Graves第二次接到电话是在连轴转的六十个小时高强度连环凶杀案之后，他的紧绷神经被拉断又续上又拉断又续上然后他彻底死了，他被一百度高温蒸出来的汗液都带着廉价咖啡味，想着为什么NYPD每年拨的经费这么高还买不起好咖啡，死在转椅里马上魂飞升天。半个小组都崩溃到要哭出来，他们还不能走，结案报告还没做，Abernathy趴在键鼠上抽噎，Graves干脆心一横把人都放回家去睡觉，自己开始透支下辈子的阳寿开始敲报告，打下最后一个句号的时候他只想狂奔跑到夏威夷海滩上去长睡三年不醒。他直接趴在桌子上睡了过去。

 

Graves是被来电吵醒的，铃声反反复复响了五十多遍，探员的嗓子大概被热咖啡灼出了一个洞，没办法说脏话，他只能大手往声源处猛拍了一下，铃声偃旗息鼓，他满意地睡了过去，耳朵上挂着的蓝牙耳机里传来细碎的呼吸声，更加催眠。

 

醒来时Graves调开自己的来电记录，发现自己和匿名电话聊了一个半小时。

 

他死都想不起来自己到底聊了些什么。

 

Credence蛮开心，他第一次听到Scamander医生的声音，虽然对方稍显冷淡，只有在必要时刻才“唔”一声回应他，医生的声音比他想象中的要低沉，被线路电流扭曲过之后钻进他的耳朵里有些酥麻麻的，说话时带着气声，他原以为医生会是带着英伦腔的优雅绅士之类的（他查过医生的资料，Scamander是个百分百的brits），不过话说回来，他也只是嗯了几声，实在听不出来什么。

 

Credence结巴了好一阵子才自澄清楚，生怕医生会不记得他，对面沉默了好一阵子才轻轻地“嗯”了一声，犹太人感觉自己的心猛地沉了下去，又呼啦啦飞过许多白鸽让他飘了起来。电话对面多半只有单音节的“是”，“嗯”这种回应，但是对Credence来说已经足够，站在电话亭里腿都要冻僵了，可是他的胸膛泛着一股暖意。

 

Graves想要弄清楚自己到底和那孩子聊了什么，而内心还有一部分，小小的一部分想要再听到他说话的声音。这实在是疯狂了点。你完全想不到探员在猩红高强度血案和日常平乏之间跳换的生活有多么，多么能够逼死人。Jacob尖叫着我的生命在被这个局子吸走了， 然后他一把撂下自己的配枪和警徽，雄赳赳气昂昂地开了个面包店。 **面包店** 。娶走了局里最漂亮的茶水小姐，现在的孩子七岁大了，会咯咯笑地踢他的小腿，然后给他带可颂和摩卡咖啡，好的那种咖啡。Graves在认真地考虑想抢先手订下那个小姑娘。

 

所以第三次电话的时候，Graves扮演着医生的角色谨慎地诱哄着那孩子开口，人生二十年来他头一次就着半杯威士忌和一个他不认识的孩子（这回他问清楚了，十九岁，还是个孩子，绝对还是个孩子，天真得像是九岁）聊了半个钟头，随后对面传来了模糊的叫喊声，女人尖刻的诅咒，Credence——他被告知了这个名字，而那孩子仍然懵懂地管他叫医生——匆匆挂了电话。

 

探员开始着手调查第二塞勒姆这个孤儿院。作为一个重案组成员他有点鼻子太长了。但是他不能抛下那个孩子不管。他说服自己道。

 

Credence的一次性手机被砸了个粉碎——半年送报纸省下来的薪水打了水漂。这是自08年以来他被打得最狠的一次，妈将他浸到冷水里去。半夜里他发了高烧，Chastity偷了两片过期的消炎药给他。Credence头一次这么想要好起来。因为他和医生约定好了明晚还要打电话。

 

Graves完全符合领养的条件，他强行拖着小组里的Tina和他一起去第二塞勒姆，他一眼就认出来匍在二楼擦扶手的那个男孩就是Credence，院长夫人很不齿似的点了点他，随后隆重介绍了Modesty。Graves的目光完全盯死在了Credence身上烧出一个洞来，那孩子穿着上个世纪的老旧衬衫，大概已经传了五六代了，白得泛黄的布料磨得几近透明，不合身的肥大裤子，正在咧嘴冲他微笑的重靴子——天，现在是盛夏！虽然那鞋子勉强也能够当凉鞋看了，瞧瞧那个洞吧。

 

Credence看上去比衬衫本身还要苍白，羸弱得像是正午下的一瓣雪花，摇摇晃晃站在原地，眼睛低垂着，脱了扣子的领口出露出一截纤细的脖颈，剃得发青的头皮，脑袋上傻乎乎的锅盖头，在Graves的目光下躲躲闪闪的，像是受惊的小鹿一样三两下就能跃到角落去藏好。Tina一个箭步就上去握住了Credence的双手，Credence十分抗拒地发出细弱的鼻音，姿态却无比服从地倾向Tina。Graves莫名一股心头火起。

 

有那么一瞬间他真的考虑将Credence带回去。可是后者却不愿意。

 

……

妈的写不下去了。

反正后来就是Tina再次暴力收押Mary Lou，Graves现实生活里顶着探员的名头偶遇Credence，电话里假装医生诱拐Credence。最后收养了还可以来一发我心心念念的daddy kink。

故事开头的小c是有一点抑郁和妄想倾向的。他并没有Newt的地址，而是被报纸上的男人吸引，但是广告上分明写的是动物学家。他只有自己写了信贴上邮票收起来，再自己给自己回信，所以这就说明了为什么医生的回信自己很草乱，因为失学儿童小c自己写字也不好看。同理，电话号码当然也是他臆想出来的，错拨进Graves的手机里了。

开完脑洞假装自己已经写完了这篇文（）

写信给自己的套路来自童年女神亦舒的《心扉的信》，我爱她一辈子。

附上《打错了》的歌词，有几句很戳我

> 打错了-王菲
> 
> 第几次打错了
> 
> 这是注定还是巧合
> 
> 谁是玛格烈特
> 
> 她知道你的着急一定很快乐
> 
> 你们发生什么
> 
> 还是你欠了她什么
> 
> 有什么舍不得
> 
> 她不住这里你却非找她不可
> 
>  
> 
> 你们会讲什么
> 
> 口气会不会软软的
> 
> 你紧张得想哭
> 
> 多年后想起今天值得不值得


	4. Incorrect Gradence quote,aka I need professional help

 

“咋，你看不起家養小精靈嗎，沒見過當酒保的？”那個尖勾鼻子佔據臉上三分之一，大眼睛和抬頭紋佔據臉上三分之四的矮小乾癟的生物，怪腔怪调地嘲道。

  
Jacob被它——他的聲音嚇了一跳，那是一種雜糅著尖銳纖細和低沉粗嘎的古怪音調。但是，嗨，話又說回來了，他見過的怪事還不算多嗎。“怎麼會，”這個有著毛國血統的矮胖大漢爽朗地笑了起來，人們不是沒來由地就喜歡他的，“我——我特別的喜歡家養小精靈，”他握著酒瓶(你敢喝嗎，他估計得大著膽子才敢灌一口)說道，試圖和這片奇幻繽紛不怎麽友好的世界套近乎，“實際上，我叔叔就是個家養小精靈。”

~~（此处的家养小精灵请用陕西话口音读出来）~~

*

 

I gave you my trust,(made your soul take wing???)and now how you repaid me,denied me and BETRAYED me.

- break-up scene(NO!), Credence to Graves|Grindewald

 

*

 

“YOU ABANDONED ME!”  
“You took her(Modesty) away and you  **ABANDONED ME!”**

- also break-up scene

 

*

 

“All I want is freedom,a world with no more night,and you,always beside me,you'll hold me and you'll hide meeeeee”

“Saaaaay you'll share with me,one loooove,one,LIFETIME”

 Saaaaay the word and i will follow you

Y **OU'LL GUARD ME AND YOU'LL GUIDE ME**

- Credence to himself,basically EVERY NIGHT

 

*

 

Mary Lou:Are u a seeker?A seeker for truth?

Newt:Umm..I'm more like a-

Patrick:I'm NOTHING.You can call me Patrick or you can call me Nothing.

Credence:...sorry what???

*and after a while*

Modesty:Hi nothing.

Credence:

Chastity:Hi nothing.

Credence:

Graves:Credence?

Credence:*sobs quietly in Graves' arms*

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想看貓化小c  
> 大概就是阿格瑪尼斯轉化失敗，雖然是人的身體但是保留有動物的本能。（编的设定）  
> 小傻子Credence我的愛  
> 後續待定


End file.
